geondisfandomcom-20200213-history
Vak'Nor
Vak'Nor and Vianova Founding Members Vak'Nor is one of the six founding members of Vianova, and has different relations which each member of the group. Vak'Nor is the only drow in the group and therefore has been forced to make alliances with other races, a grave crime according to common drow doctrine. Of the founding memebers including Vak'Nor nobody has so far left the group apart from Anya. Anya Anya is a frost mage who in the eyes of Vak'Nor lacked proper experience mainly due to age. Vak'Nor had initially underestimated the cunning of the frost mage but later discovered she was no stranger to deceit. Having stolen a letter meant for Nova and leaving the party relatively unnoticed to try and steal whatever the sender of this letter had intented for Nova. Later Anya returned to the party and her plans were uncovered by the party and according to Anya (and the state she was in) she had barely survived the ordeal. Vak'Nor quickly adjusted his opinion of the mage from inexperienced and stupid to cunning , inexperienced and stupid. After she left the party Vak'Nor agreed with Vianova that a search for the frost mage was unneccesary and if she would want to ever return she would find the group herself. Balik Hrungnorsson Balik has proven himself quite the nuissance and help in the eyes of Vak'Nor. This dwarf has showed himself to be very powerful and able to shrug off most blows with relative ease. After an incident regarding petrification Vak'Nor has been weary of the dwarf, keeping an eye on him whilst trying to stay on his good side. After learning the true origin of Balik, him being an exiled crown prince of Gamgaruhm, Vak'Nor understand that Balik is a powerful ally to have in more than one situation. Balik although born a dwarf has now been reincarnated as a gnome after suffering a fatal injury in Ardorei at the hands of vampires. Vak'Nor was not present when Balik suffered a fatal injury but is content that the dwarf's luck is finally turning on him. Vak'Nor greatly enjoys mocking Balik in his new "form". Cara En'chntras At first sight this woman looks like a human and Vak'Nor thought so for a long time. It was only after being thoroughly tested in battle that Cara started to glow with radiant light from the eyes and sprouted wings that VaK'Nor realised this was no human. It had to be some sort of being influenced by some source of radiant power. Though the origins of Cara are unknown Vak'Nor knows she resides from a village which was being terrorised by a dragon. Promises of loads of gold and a keep led the party to kill the dragon terrorising her village. Now that the dragon has been slain her further intentions are a mystery to Vak'Nor. He feels as if Cara is often the voice of reason within the party, mostly keeping Nova from getting us all locked up or killed. She doesn't always seem to be the brightest one but, she seems to be the fairest. A quality rarely appreciated by a drow, but nonetheless handy as an attribute of an ally. Nova Dawn Nova is a skilled huntress, handy with ranged weapons. Vak'Nor enjoys that she remembers the way so that he doesn't have to. Altough Nova can be a loose cannon sometimes, her connection with animals makes her useful in many ways and allows for problem solving not possible for Vak'Nor. She seems to have no regard for law or for people she doesn't like. She ressembles the drow more than Vak'Nor would care to admit. Vak'Nor has noticed the relationship between Balik and Nova but, since Balik has changed bodies she longer seems to have any interest in him. Varis The druid named Varis also happens to be a wood elf. Drow's naturally despising all other elves(and the other way around) did not make him a likely ally for Vak'Nor. Luckily the druid seemed not to be concerned or aware of the conflict between drow and other elves. Making friends with an other elf is most likely a death sentence for any drow. Vak'Nor realises Varis is a bag full of tricks, a jack of all combat trades. A powerful, spellcaster, tough to take down combined with a bag of utility. The druid has saved Vak'Nor more than once during their adventures. Varis seems to be a good guy with a deep connection to the nature around him. Varis seems to be relatively disconnected with the law, which Vak'Nor sees as a good thing. Vak'Nor is relatively certain Varis would always defend him from violent actions by others even if the drow would commit a certain type of crime. Shadow While the party was residing in Echion, Vak'Nor was approched by a stranger who shared visual traits with a cat. Unknown to Vak'Nor at the time was the existance of the cat-like people named the Tabaxi. The stranger handed Vak'Nor a letter explaining the details of his arrival. The contents of this letter are unknown to the party. Vak'Nor explained this was an old friend of him from his time before as a transporter of goods. Shadow willingly joined Vianova after the other members agreed having a stealthy tabaxi would be a great asset to the party. Although Shadow has undoubtedly been Vak'Nor's greatest ally, Vak'Nor knows Shadow is an uncontrollable murderer who will often "stab first and ask questions later". Even if it is not in his best interest. Vak'Nor realises he needs to be carefull when going on "expeditions" with the tabaxi, as not to alert the other members of the group to the darker nature of Shadow and Vak'Nor alike. Although Vak'Nor will never admit it he likes Shadow and will always try to aid him if he is danger(as long as this doesn't bring the drow in danger himself ofcourse). Recently Vak'Nor has aided Shadow to escape the deadly effects of a lava elemental by carrying the tabaxi out of the elemental's lair on his magical carpet. Fasca History Early Life Developing Abilities Elementia Event Current Life Abilities and Powers General Overview